


Family Bonding

by TheJusticeCat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Abortion, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Ending, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Nanako's dead, Sorry but not really, Teen Pregnancy, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Abortion, it's 1 am, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJusticeCat/pseuds/TheJusticeCat
Summary: Yu feels guilty of Nanako's death so he stays in Inaba to take care of Dojima, that isn't really happy about it.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 7





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a really happy story, you know? **Mind the tags** (´-ω-)σ  
This occurs in the Bad Ending where Nanako dies.
> 
> I wrote this at 1 am, sorry if there are any mistakes (´ヘ｀;)

Nanako died two months ago. Yu decided to stay in Inaba to accompany Dojima-san; he didn't want to leave him alone in the house, he didn't want him to feel the silence and the loneliness that he had felt when they were in the hospital.  
His parents didn't really care, and his friends were happy to be with him at the school, even if they stopped investigating the case.

When he told him about his decision, his uncle didn't pay him attention. He looked empty. He spend most part of the day working, and when he came back at dawn, he was in a really bad mood, and with a strong smell of alcohol. All Yu could do was look at him, worried, knowing that there was nothing else he could do or say; the mark on his cheek kept burning after getting hit.

That was the first time Dojima-san raised his hand at him.

Yu was up until late, waiting with dinner on the table, cold already because of the hours that had passed. His uncle arrived drunk that night, as usual, and Yu decided to tell the man about his worries. He took it really bad. He said Yu didn't have the power to scold him.  
Yu tried to explain, but he didn't listen, he just slapped him on the cheek, making him fall to the ground.  
Yu thought he was acting like that because of the effects of the alcohol, but when he looked up, he didn't see a single hint of regret in his uncle's eyes.  
So he got up, apologized, and went to his room.

Yu learnt to not complain.

But that wasn't the last time.

Dojima-san came really drunk that night. He could see that by the way he stumbled into the house. When he went to sit on the couch, Yu hurried to bring him a glass of water to pass the alcohol.  
His uncle looked at him, frowning, and started yelling at him. _Why did Yu attend him like that? Did he want something in return? He should just leave him alone!_  
When he stayed silent, waiting for an answer, Yu explained, his voice low.__

_ __ _

_They were family, of course he would worry._ Yu didn't want to leave him on his own. Dojima-san's frown intensified. _If he really wanted to help him,_ he said, _then get on your knees._______

_ _ __ _ _

Yu did.

He wasn't prepared to what was going to happen.

_The taste in his mouth never left.___

_ __ _

He felt abused, but he didn't complain. It was the least thing he could do for him. It was his fault Nanako died, after all.

Even if his throat felt sore, Dojima-san didn't stop. He continued using him as much as he wanted.

Yu thought he had gone through the worse, but when his uncle got up and took him to his room, he knew it was nothing.  
Yu begged for mercy, but he didn't care. At least he prepared him with his fingers first, before entering his whole length.  
Yu scream and cried, but didn't try to stop him. He knew it wouldn't be really useful.  
His insides hurt _way_ too much. He felt the blood run down his legs, with another fluid he didn't want to think about.__

_ __ _

Yu cried himself to sleep that night.  
He could feel the marks left inside of him.

His uncle kept using him, day and night.  
Yu started to feel sick.

Days later, he went to the hospital, while Dojima was working. He did some exams. They would give him the results soon.

Yu waited.

An envelope arrived at the mail. It was from the hospital. Yu read its contents and fell.

_He was pregnant.___

_ __ _

How could that be possible...?

What would he tell Dojima?

_Dojima.___

_ __ _

Yu locked himself in his room with the papers. He didn't want to know what his uncle would do to him if he found out. Maybe he would kill him. Maybe he would hit him until whatever was inside of him died. Maybe he would leave him on the streets, taking care of the child on his own.

Yu cried until the tiredness was way too much, and fell asleep. 

When he opened his eyes, Dojima was in front of him, holding the hospital's papers.  
Yu expected the worst. He didn't expect to see his uncle smiling at him, looking happier than he had seen him in months.

_He was happy to have a child,_ he told him.  
_It's Nanako,_ he said. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Dojima was losing his sanity slowly, but Yu was losing his too. 

Dojima stopped coming home drunk. He came sometimes to eat with him, always concerned about his health and the child's.  
He looked so happy. 

Yu smiled to himself. Maybe having his child would be the best. 

Dojima didn't allow him to go out too much. He didn't want to see him with anyone else. Only he could take care of him.  
Yu's friends stopped visiting him.

He was two months pregnant. Dojima was working while Yu prepared lunch.  
Yu started feeling very tired. He decided to take a bath.

He leaned in the bathtub, the warm water relaxing him.  
A stitch went through his lower part.

Yu was alerted immediately. He tried to get up, but the intense pain stopped him. 

_What's going on?  
It hurts too much.___

_ __ _

__

A threat of blood started to come out of him. Yu looked at it with horror.

_It hurts. It hurts.  
Make it stop.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He can't feel Nanako.  
_He's scared._  
The pain got worse. More blood started coming out of him.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Help.  
_He can't- ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Something else was coming out.  
A tissue? A body? Nanako?

_Ryotaro, please- ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He closed his eyes. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted to cry for help. He felt weak.  
Everything went black.

_There was so much blood.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

Ryotaro arrived at the house in a few moments. Yu wasn't answering his calls. Luch was left on the table. He didn't care.

He searched both rooms. He wasn't there.  
He went to the bathroom.  
It was open.

Yu was laying on the tub. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale, the water red.  
Ryotaro didn't hesitate in approaching him. Terror clearly on his face. He lifted Yu's body carefully. _He was dead.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

He carried him to his room, and laid him on the bed. Yu stood still. Nanako was dead, too.  
He had no one now.  
He laid beside him, took the gun out of his pocket, pointed at his mouth.  
And _shot.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

The police arrived shortly after, alerted by Dojima's quick departure.  
They found cold food on the table, a bathtub full of blood, two bodies in a room.

No one understood what happened. Everything went way too fast.  
He didn't expect both of them to end like this.  
He would have liked to know what led the kid to his death and what made the adult commit suicide.  
But well, who was he going to ask?  
They were dead.

_What a shame.___

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment. It makes me happy v(^∀^*)


End file.
